


wish i was okay again

by aphwhales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Because I am SAD and I Need Comfort, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This For Me, Other, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), forgot that tag oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: "I'm just upset lately."Edge does watch the people he loves like a hawk, and you’re no different.





	wish i was okay again

**Author's Note:**

> ok LISTEN im SAD ive been crying over college for a WEEK i needed good COMFORT in the form of THIS so. enjoy!!!
> 
> tumblr @asriells

Your days had been very long, lately, though not from a work standpoint.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for your shortened hours at the office, Edge might have blamed work, but he’d seen for himself how energized you got from helping people. It didn’t make sense from how you went from working your 9 to 5 to curling up on the couch and not moving until bedtime, and frankly, it worried him. 

“I’m just upset lately,” you told him quietly over dinner when he asked, folding inward on yourself and ducking your head almost shyly as you ate. He tries not to, but Edge does watch the people he loves like a hawk, and you’re no different. 

Somehow you’d sweet talked him out of eating at the kitchen table that night. He had taken the bowls to the sink hours later, because the both of you had fallen asleep on the couch, and woken up in the wee hours of the night - you from a nightmare of some sort, panicking, and he in response. 

It’s wearing on both of you. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” you murmur tiredly as Edge changes into his pajamas the next night. “I keep waking you.” Your argument may have been more convincing if you weren’t already curled up on top of the blankets in your pajamas.

“I’ll hear of no such thing.” He replies tersely, slipping into an old t-shirt that had belonged to his brother.

“You have to work early…” 

He fixes you with a stern glare that seems to end the conversation. “I won’t leave you alone while you’re going through such a hard time, and that is final.” 

Edge shuts the light and climbs into bed silently after you. 

“I...I’ve been alright, haven’t I? Just slower. I haven’t been great…” Your voice trails off into the darkness, and Edge feels you bury your face deeper into his chest. “Right?” 

He sighs. “I don’t think you’ve sang for days, love. The only things you do when you get home are the chores for the animals. You hardly change out of your scrubs, even… I’m getting worried.” Sharp fingertips rake through your hair and you lean into it, sniffling a little. “Maybe you should go back to your therapist.” 

“I… do things, besides the chores.” You mumble weakly into Edge’s shoulder. 

Your boyfriend rests his jaw on your head. “When you get home, you don’t change out of your scrubs anymore. You go straight to your fish tank and do a headcount to make sure all of your fish are there. Then you feed the fish and the cats while I make dinner, and you do the litter boxes while the cats eat.” 

“That’s all normal.” You protest weakly.” 

Edge nods. “And then I’d continue making dinner, and you would usually read, or practice your singing or piano. But lately all you do is mope, or lean on me and cry, and I worry.” His eyes are pinpricks of red and you can’t make eye contact. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” He affirms, holding you tight. “I just want you to be okay. I want you to be happy. I miss your singing, love.” 

Quietly, you say, “I miss feeling okay.”


End file.
